


Mission Complete

by starsofjupiter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsofjupiter/pseuds/starsofjupiter
Summary: What if they both died on the helicarrier?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Mission Complete

**Author's Note:**

> TW: suicide and past abuse. if this triggers you please do not read.

The helicarrier was falling apart all around them. The air was hard to breathe from all the smoke. They had to be careful for falling debris.

Of course, these two are the least careful people ever. 

“You’re my friend.” Steve tried explaining, but the soldier attacking him kept going.

“You’re my mission.” He retorted. He tackled the blond man to the ground and began to punch him as hard as he could with his metal arm.

But it would take much more than that for Steve to give up on Bucky. That is then one thing he would NEVER do. He loved his Bucky.

Loyal bastard.

“That’s okay.” He began.

“SHUT UP!” The soldier attacking him said.

Steve kept going. 

“I know you don’t know me but I know you. You were my best friend. My family. The only person to believe in me. I loved you. I still do. This isn't your fault, I forgive you. I love you, Bucky.”

Steve paused before he continued.

“It’s okay… because i’m with you ‘till the end of the line.”

Not a moment after Steve said these words part of the helicarrier gave out and crashed down into the water below.

The Winter Soldier had completed his mission. For the most part. His target was killed, but the helicarriers were failing and he needed to evacuate.

He began to walk away. Although he didn’t know what it was, he had a nagging feeling about what the man had said. It sounded familiar…

“Because until the end of the line.”

Steve.

STEVE!

Bucky remembers everything. It all comes back to him at once. It hit like a truck. He fell to his knees.

Steve.

His best friend. His family. His lover. And it was all gone. Because of him.

He felt like he might pass out. Everything felt wrong. His vision was blurry and he felt dizzy. It was as if he could only hear Steve saying the words over and over again.

“Because i’m with you till the end of the line.”

Steve.

His Steve.

It finally fully hit him what he did. Steve was gone. He was dead. Bucky killed him.

_ No _ . He thought.  _ Not Steve… the person I swore to protect with my life. Gone.  _

He couldn’t get the image of Steve’s beaten and bloody face out of his head. The way he looked before he died.

_ What the hell have I done. _

It was too much. All of it. Everything he did as the Winter Soldier. All his victims. Everyone who he killed. The monster he was.

Steve.

He was gone.

Bucky was in shock. It was as if his arm moved before his brain knew what he was doing. Bucky reached down and took hold of the gun on his back.

Steve.

God, I wish to see you again.

He placed the gun on his temple and pulled the trigger.

*

The helicarriers practically destroyed S.H.I.E.L.D. when they crashed. When Captain America went missing in action, a search party was immediately sent out.

No one from HYDRA came looking for Bucky. After all, he was just a machine to them. No longer human.

When Captain America’s body was found it was a shock to the entire world. One of the world’s strongest Avengers was killed. The great super soldier is now gone.

A memorial was set up in Washington D.C. Something to honor the great sacrifice he made to protect everyone. People often left flowers or gifts on his grave.

Bucky on the other hand wasn’t so lucky. While the search party was out looking for Captain America they found the Winter Soldiers body too. They assumed that both men had killed each other in combat. 

His body was identified as Sergeant James Barnes. Captain America’s old ally. His original death was announced after he fell off the train while fighting alongside Cap, remembered as a war hero who gave his life for his country. But now people saw him from a new perspective.

They proclaimed Sergeant Barnes to be a traitor. They said he faked his death to join HYDRA and turn on Captain America. People say they were only close because Bucky was using him for information.

A lot of people lost respect for Bucky really quickly. His displays and honors at the Smithsonian were taken down. He was no longer to be remembered as a hero. Now he was only a murderer. 

While Steve had gotten a proper grave and memorial, Bucky didn’t get that privilege. His body was immediately disposed of and no one wanted to remember him.

After all, who wants to learn that Captain America’s so-called “closest friend” was the one to assassinate him.


End file.
